Life and Death
by Nightmare-san
Summary: MATTxMELLO A story about Matt and Mello and their friendship, romance, and tribulations. Contains some L, Near, and Roger XD Yaoi :3


Matt and Mello died... I knew it was coming but... It was still sad (I started sobbing right when Matt was shot). I mean, the anime didn't even show the sneaky work they did. That REALLY pissed me off. So, to cool myself off, I've decided to write this fic. It's pretty cute, I think. Starting from Wammy's House (they're 13 years old), all the way to their death. Just thought I'd include L too. Um, and this goes out to my boyfriend too... heh, I miss him. //// -blush-

Disclaimer: Death Note is copyright Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Konami, and MADHOUSE.

(Started: June 16th, 2007)

--

"Matt! Matt!"

Looking up from his Gameboy Advance, Matt spotted Mello running towards him.

The brunette boy was dressed in his usual goggles and black and white striped shirt, sitting against the shady tree in the Wammy's House courtyard. A cigarette hung lazily from his mouth but then sprung up as the owner smiled at the approaching blond.

"Oi, what's up?" Matt asked, shifting his cigarette to the right side of his mouth.

Doubled over, the blond panted to catch his breath. Inhaling one last time, he looked up at Matt, a smirk playing on his lips.

"L's here!"

Matt's eyes widened in surprise and his smile spread.

"Where-"

Suddenly, a hand appeared and snatched Matt's cigarette out of his mouth.

"I told you to stop smoking; you're going to get cancer. And you're too young."

Matt and Mello turned to see L, who had just appeared out of nowhere. The man was wearing exactly what he always wore - a white shirt, blue baggy jeans and an expressionless face.

"Ha, you're one to talk. With all the sugar you eat, you're gonna get diabetes." Matt exclaimed, smirking wickedly.

"Hmm, we shall see."

"Yes, we shall."

--

"So, L, how did you get away from work?" Mello asked, lightly holding L's hand.

"It wasn't easy. A bunch of cases were coming in for me. But I've decided to only investigate cases that interest me. Currently there are none . . . So I am bored." L bit his thumb.

"Matt and I are trying to solve a few cases ourselves, just for fun." Mello exclaimed, biting thoughtfully into his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, we challenged Near to a contest, but he was an ass and said he didn't want to . . ." Matt said, smiling and sticking out his tongue.

"Ha. Well, good luck, you two."

--

"Wasn't it awesome that L visited?" Mello exclaimed excitedly, pulling the covers up to his face.

Matt smirked at his friend and nodded.

The two lay in their bed together, Mello under the covers, and Matt on top of the sheets lying on his stomach playing his Gameboy Advance. It was late, about 1:00am, and the boys weren't a bit tired.

"He must work hard . . . We have to work hard too, Matt!" Mello exclaimed, gently grabbing his friend.

"Yeah . . ."

"We'll have to work on more cases. I mean, we almost got that one about that woman figured out. We just have to figure out the-"

"You look so cute."

Mello stopped and looked up at his friend, who was staring into his eyes.

"What?"

Setting his Gameboy down, the brunette grabbed the blond and leaned close.

"I said: You look so cute." he whispered, still smirking.

"Matt-"

Going the complete 100, Matt gently pressed his lips to the blond's. For one moment Mello resisted, but quickly calmed.

A few moments later, Matt backed away and picked his Gameboy back up, continuing to play.

Mello laid still for a few moments, before turning away and shutting his eyes, his body still tingling.

--

"L is dead."

For a moment silence filled the air. Mello gaped disbelievingly at Roger, and Near fit another piece into the puzzle at his feet.

Then Mello snapped out of it and angrily slammed his hands on Roger's desk, stared at the old man with a mix of emotions.

"Dead?! How?! Why?!"

". . ."

_clack_

"Kira killed him didn't he?!"

"Most likely . . ."

Mello grabbed Roger by the collar and tugged him close, staring him fiercely in the eye.

"L promised to catch Kira! He promised to see him dead! Kira killed L?!"

"Mello . . ."

_fwap clack_

"If you can't beat the game, you're nothing but a loser." Near exclaimed as he flipped the puzzle board over and let the pieces fell to the floor.

Mello let go of Roger.

"So which one of us did L pick to succeed him?

"Well . . . he didn't get to pick before he died . . . But . . ."

There was another moment of silence and only the sound of Near doing his puzzle filled the air.

"Mello . . . Near . . . I was thinking the two of you could work together . . ."

"That sounds good." Near answered instantly.

Mello glared at him.

"That's impossible, Roger. You know Near and I don't get along. We're always competing."

_Always . . . I'm always second._

Glancing again at the white-haired boy he loathed, he decided.

Starting to walk to the door, he looked back at Roger and Near.

"Forget it. Let Near be L. I'm leaving the orphanage and living my life the way I want to. I'm almost 15 anyway. I'll get revenge for L by myself. I'll catch Kira. And I'll beat you, Near!"

And with that, Mello slammed the door shut.

--

"Mello, what happened?" Matt asked as the blond strode in and grabbed his suitcase. The brunette quickly put out his cigarette and stood up.

"L's dead." Mello snapped grimly, stuffing clothes into his suitcase.

Matt nearly dropped his Gameboy.

"What?! But-"

"Kira killed him . . ."

". . ."

"I'm leaving this place. I'm going to beat Near and catch Kira."

"Mello . . ."

Snapping his suitcase shut, and slipping on a jacket, he picked it up and headed for the door. Matt stopped him.

"Mello, do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm doing this on my own! I don't need your help."

Matt smirked and pulled Mello into a kiss. Breaking away a few moments later, he smiled at his best friend.

"Fine."

Mello's face twisted in pain and he stared fiercely at Matt.

"I _will_ kill Kira. You'll see." he exclaimed, then turned away and exited the room.

--

_**BOOM**_

--

Holding his eye, Mello screamed in agony. He staggered to his feet and blindly felt around. Fire surrounded him; he could feel the hot flames licking at him in every direction.

"Fuck . . ."

Leaning against a stable bit of rubble that wasn't on fire, he desperately tried to open his other eye. Again, he yelled in pain as his eyes stung.

But very slightly, his vision came back, very blurry. Only dark shapes and bright flames were in his field of vision but he still knew where to go. This _was_ his base.

He staggered through the rubble, amazingly not stepping in the flames, but still getting badly burned on his arms.

He wandered around for awhile more, before kicking in a door blindly and feeling around. It seems he was in the room that led to the secret passage.

He smiled in light of the situation and kissed his cross.

Somehow making it through another door, he felt around on the floor carefully until he felt a handle.

He grabbed it desperately, the searing hot metal burning his hand, and pulled it open. Quickly climbing down the ladder, he felt the air get cooler.

Finally reaching the ground, he collapsed for a moment, breathing heavily. His heart was beating quickly and he felt like hell. But he had to keep moving.

Painfully getting up, he staggered for a moment, leaned against the cold rock wall, then looked up.

His vision was still very blurry and he could only make out weak lamps along the tunnel, but that was fine. He already knew he could maneuver in his state.

Smirking, he began to walk, following the light.

'_Hah . . . I wonder what Matt is up to . . ."_

He chuckled to himself.

--

Taking out a cigarette, the brunette lit the end with a gun shaped lighter and inhaled. A second later he held the cigarette in between his middle finger and his ring finger and puffed a great cloud of smoke into the air.

Leaning back lazily on the old dusty couch, he sighed, bored.

"I wonder what Mello is up to . . ."

The thought made his heart hurt slightly and he laughed bitterly.

For a moment, he sat there, his mind whirring with memories. Sighing again, he glanced at his PSP beside him and picked it up.

Turning it on, he loaded the game that was inside and started playing.

--

Glancing again at the laptop monitor, Matt shifted his cigarette in his mouth, and sighed angrily.

He was bored out of his mind. There hadn't been any change for a while and this was starting to piss him off.

Suddenly his phone rang.

He lazily picked it up, half expecting it to be some random person who had the wrong number (since he had never gave out his number to anyone and was starting to wonder why he even had a cellphone since he had no one to call)

He held the phone between his head and shoulder and continued playing his PSP.

"Hello?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Matt?"

The voice on the other end almost made Matt's heart stop.

He quickly put down the PSP and straightened up, taking hold of the phone.

"M-Mello?"

"Sup?" Mello answered, clearly amused with Matt's reaction.

"Dude, where the fuck have _you _been?" Matt laughed heartily, putting out his cigarette and lighting up another one. His heart was beating fast and his hands had become sweaty in his leather gloves.

"Well . . . Never mind about that . . . I'll tell you when you get to Japan. I need your help." Mello answered impatiently.

"No way! Japan? And _you _need _my _help now? Huh, never would have thought . . ." Matt smirked and leaned back on the couch. His heart had returned to normal and he was now fully amused.

"Listen, I was doing fine on my own, but right now shit has literally blown up in my face and I need your help. Are you going to come to Japan or not?" Mello snapped irritably.

"Fine, fine. But you're going to have to buy my ticket. I'm broke. Barely have any cigarettes left." Matt stuck his tongue out at the half empty cigarette pack.

"I'll buy you two hookers and an eight ball! Anything you want. Just come to Japan ASAP."

"Aw, but Mello, all I need is you." Matt swooned sarcastically.

". . . I hate you."

"I missed you too."

--

Exiting the airport with only a suitcase as luggage, Matt lit a cigarette and looked around.

Kanto sure was big.

Looking around now for Mello, he spotted a man in leather beside a motorcycle, holding a small sign that said 'Matt' in neat writing. He had on a helmet, so Matt couldn't tell if it was Mello himself or someone the blond had sent.

Walking up to the man, he waved to get his attention.

The man noticed him and immediately straightened from leaning against the motorcycle.

"Matt . . ."

Matt smiled as he recognized Mello's voice.

Now knowing that it was Mello, he checked the man out. Mello had certainly grown into a very attractive man from the last time he had seen him.

Matt blushed slightly and whistled.

"Hello good looking." Matt exclaimed, smirking.

Mello immediately punched him in the arm.

"Shut it." the man snapped.

Putting down the sign, he slowly removed his helmet and glared at Matt. Matt immediately winced when he seen Mello's face.

The man had a large burn scar on his right eye. It made him look tough and slightly more attractive, but Matt could tell the blond did not like the scar.

Mello still glared at him, as if he said anything, he would knock him out. Matt just smiled and reached forward to stroke the man's face.

"Still cute as ever."

Mello slapped his hand away, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Idiot."

Matt then took a hold of the man's face, leaned forward, and kissed him.

Mello did not resist, instead he wrapped his arms around the brunette and deepened the kiss emotionally. Opening his mouth slightly to allow Matt's tongue to slide in and explore, he moaned.

A few moments later, they broke apart, gasping for air, a string of spit hanging between them.

Mello looked up at Matt for a moment until turning away and putting helmet back on. He hopped back on the motorcycle and started it up

"Hop on." the blond directed, revving the motor.

Matt wiped his goggles, which had fogged over, and smirked.

Jumping onto the motorcycle behind Mello, he wrapped his arms around his friend and felt as if he never wanted to let go.

--

When they arrived at Mello's apartment, the blond immediately pushed Matt into his bedroom and they proceeded to have hot, passionate sex in which they confessed their love in passionate whispers.

Afterwards, still in the afterglow, they filled each other in on what had happened after they had left Wammy's House and Mello filled him in on his situation and what had happened to him.

"Geez, that fucking sucks."

Matt butted out his finished cigarette and lit another one. Mello had just told him how he had gotten all the burns.

"Hmpth."

It seems Mello had gone back to acting like a seme. Only in bed could you find him acting like the uke he was, calling out Matt's name, his face filled with pleasure. Matt smirked and chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway, you need my help right? For what?"

Mello sat up and looked down, his hair clouding his face.

"I need to go talk to Near."

--

"I can't believe you seen Hal nekkid . . ."

Mello had just returned from talking to Near and was telling Matt what had gone down. The only thing that seemed to peak the brunette's interest more than Mello giving Near clues though, was the fact that his new found lover had seen a woman naked. And called her hot.

He pouted and stared at Mello, as the blond found a chocolate bar and had started to unwrap it.

"Yeah, she was pretty hot. I woulda banged her, but you're too much of a good fuck." Mello smirked and took a large bite of his chocolate bar.

Matt reddened and shifted his cigarette.

"Well it could've been the only time _you_ were on top, that's for sure." Matt sniggered.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, baby."

--

"Oi, Mello Yellow."

"Hm?"

Leaning back against a building, Matt held a cellphone to his ear. Mello had sent him out to stalk some girl (he knew he shouldn't have said he was bored in front of Mello)

"Ya know . . . this Misa girl is pretty cute." Matt commented, whistling and suppressing a snicker.

". . ."

"Revenge is sweet. Actually, she kinda looks like you from an angle . . ."

"What the fuck are you implying?"

--

Mello sat up quietly, grabbing his chocolate from the table. For a moment he looked at it strangely, then set it down, sighing deeply.

Putting his face in his hands, he rubbed it tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, looking up from his PSP to Mello.

The blond quickly snapped, taking his face out of his hands, and staring at Matt as if he were stupid.

"What's wrong?! One of us could die on this mission! Never have I been this on edge . . ."

He sighed again as Matt stood up and came to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around Mello's neck, he kissed the blond lightly on the lips.

"You know I can't die! And neither will you. You're too stubborn. So, don't worry so much."

--

_skreeeeetch _

Matt grinded to a halt and swerved the car to the right. He smirked and leaned against the steering wheel of the car, looking around at the black clothed agents surrounding him. There was no was he could plow through them or try to run . . . He'd have to surrender.

"Damn it."

Sighing, he stepped out of the car, his hands in the air.

"Listen, as long as you don't shoot, I'll tell you where my accomplice has taken Miss Takada. Alright?"

Matt announced calmly.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots filled the air.

Matt felt pain ripple through his body as each bullet hit. He felt as if he was being stabbed over and over and over again.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped and everything went dark.

'_Mello . . . hah . . . sorry. But you know I love you, right? You did buy my cigarettes after all.'_

_'I love you.'_

--

Opening the door to the delivery truck, Mello climbed inside. He turned on the TV installed in the vehicle and started the truck.

Driving out of the garage, he drove out on to the road.

Nothing much was on the TV so he turned down the volume and ignored it. A few minutes passed by as he drove, wondering how Matt was. Then, as if reading his mind, something caught his ear, and he turned the volume back up on the TV.

"-**The police have shot down the perpetrator and have yet to identify the man. In other news . . .**"

Mello's heart stopped when he seen the red Mustang on the screen, and Matt's dead body slumped against the tire. His eyes filled with angry tears and he slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

'_Matt . . . I'm so sorry . . . Damn it . . .' _

He smirked, nodding his head.

Looking up, he realized he had arrived at his destination, and pulled into the tunnel. Shifting into PARK, he slumped against the steering wheel, resting his tired head.

Suddenly, he felt his heart stop. Felt it beat one last time, before it all went dark.

'_I love you._'

--

Suddenly, Mello opened his eyes.

He was lying on his old bed at Wammy's House. Sitting up, he looked around. It was very light, as if in a dream. Everything seemed new but familiar.

Jumping off the bed, he looked down at himself. He was clothed in his favorite outfit. Black leather pants, black leather vest, and black leather fur hooded jacket.

He walked to the nearby mirror and looked at his reflection. He was still the age of 21 and still had the burn scar on his face, which annoyed him. But Matt had said he looked hotter with it.

"Matt . . ."

Looking around to the bed, he expected the brunette to bed sitting there playing his Gameboy or PSP with a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. But he wasn't there . . . There was only one other place he could be . . .

Rushing out of the room, he ran through Wammy's House until he finally reached the courtyard.

He burst through the door and headed for the tree Matt had always sat under. Through the haze of the light, he couldn't see anything, then as he got closer, he seen two figures.

The first was L, leaning against the tree, a plate in his hands with a piece of strawberry shortcake. Beside him, sitting against the tree, playing his GBA, was Matt.

They both turned towards him as he approached, and smiled.

His pace turned from a walk to a run and he sprinted towards his two loves.

Running first into L's arms, feeling sort of like a child, he hugged him tightly. The raven-haired man was very warm, like a blanket.

Pulling away, he smiled up at the detective, who smiled back.

Then, he turned to Matt, who was looking up at him, smirking.

Kneeling down to his level, Mello pulled the brunette into an emotional hug, and then proceeded to kiss him all over. Taking out his cigarette, Matt pulled the blond closer and into a passionate kiss.

"I love you . . ." he whispered in between kisses.

"Idiot . . . I love you too."

--

_But does anyone notice?_

_But does anyone care?_

_And if I had the guts to put this to your head..._

_But does anything matter if you're already dead?_

_And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?_

_Before I pull this trigger, _

_Your eyes vacant and stained..._

_And in saying you love me,_

_Made things harder at best,_

_And these words changing nothing_

_As your body remains,_

_And there's no room in this hell,_

_There's no room in the next,_

_But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?_

_-My Chemical Romance – Early Sunsets Over Monroeville / I picked this song for the ending lyrics because I really love this song from their first album. It's very emotional at the end (ah, Gerard's voice is so beautiful). This song reminds me of the last scene in my manga **Insignia, **in fact, it inspired it. But it also reminds me of a dramatic lover ending... thus this song for this fic. :)_

_--_

(Finished: July 22nd, 2007)

Whoa. That was long. And it took long to write too. -wipes forehead- But it's finally finished (I had put it off until about a week and a half ago :P) Anyway, I'm pretty proud of it. XD I really am. It's so long. I showed my mom one part and she said I really have improved as a writer. XP I doubt it, but I think I write fine sometimes. Sometimes I'm pretty cheesy, but that's only because I'm a hopeless romanctic half the time. And -sigh-, as always, the end is always sloppy because I get cocky. XD Anywho, just some sidenotes now.

(Uh -scans fic- Well there's lots of sidenotes I could make about this fic, but I'll just stay to the interesting stuff. First off, hope everyone enjoyed it. If you didn't, then don't say anything. -. . .- Uh, about the 'two hookers and an eightball' thing. XD That's a MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) song. Really good band. Gonna see them at Projekt Revolution this August, along with a lot of other bands X3 Uh, I guess I don't have that many sidenotes... Just two more. I was sad making them die again. Not just M and M, but L too. :( . . . I always wanted to see everyone go to Heaven when they died in DN. Go there and see all their friends again. It was always an image in my head when some one died. :) So I thought it would be cool to see L, Mello, and Matt in Heaven. :) )

Music: My Chemical Romance – Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us, My Chemical Romance – Vampires Will Never Hurt You, My Chemical Romance – Early Sunsets Over Monroeville, The Misfits – Helena, Smashing Pumpkins – 1979, A Perfect Circle – Sleeping Beauty, Muse – Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want (THE SMITHS cover), The Kooks – Naive, Plain White T's – Hate (I Really Don't Like You), Plain White T's – Hey There Delilah, Dir en Grey – Cage, Ministry – Everyday Is Halloween, Gravitation – Nittle Grasper – Sleepless Beauty, Gravitation – Bad Luck – Spicy Marmalade, Malice Mizer – Illuminati, Mindless Self Indulgence – Two Hookers And An Eightball, Mindless Self Indulgence - Molly, Mindless Self Indulgence – Bring the Pain, Mindless Self Indulgence – Stupid MF, Mindless Self Indulgence – Straight to Video, Mindless Self Indulgence – Shut Me Up, Ten Second Epic – Old Habits Die Hard, Nanne Gronvall – Hall Om Mig, The White Stripes – Icky Thump, Roisin Murphy – Ramalama (Bang Bang), Dir en Grey – Kodou, Dir en Grey – Child Prey, Dir en Grey – Macabre, Dir en Grey – Pink Killer, Stretch Arm Strong – Get This Party Started (P!nk cover), D'espairsRay – Forbidden, Dir en Grey – Red...(em), Dir en Grey – HADES, Dir en Grey – Obscure, Death Note OP1 – Nightmare – The World, Death Note ED1 – Nightmare – Alumina, Death Note OP2 – MAXIMUM THE HORMONE – What's Up, People?, Death Note ED2 – MAXIMUM THE HORMONE – Zetsubou Billy, From First to Last – Emily, From First to Last – Kiss Me I'm Contagious, From First to Last – The Latest Plague, From First to Last – Note to Self


End file.
